


A Nasty Revelation

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Series: House of Crack [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: Ginny comes across a disturbing scene. She shares it, with unpleasant results.





	A Nasty Revelation

Breakfast was well underway when Ginny sat down on a bench beside her brother. She looked rather sick.

"What happened?" her brother asked her

"I went to Room of Requirement this morning." Ginny told him "And Umbridge must have figured out how to access it, because she was there. And she wasn't alone."

"Ginny, what....?"

"She had her arms wrapped around Wormtail!" the youngest Weasley exploded "And.....and they were....kissing one another!"

This pronouncement was followed by silence. Then everyone turned green.

And then they all puked gloriously.


End file.
